


After the War

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anonymous asked:Can I request? when anxiety begins Loki is helping her, mostly fluffy and maybe a little smut.





	After the War

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this is just me, but the last thing I want is sex when I have a panic attack. Though to be fair, sex causes most of my panic attacks… So, there really isn’t SMUT at the end, but they do kiss? Also, it is pretty gender neutral

You feel your hands start to shake as you try to suppress the tears that threaten to spill. You woke up from the memories. “L-Loki?” You look down to make sure the man you love was still beside you, that you two weren’t in a cell still. Even seeing his sleeping form next to you doesn’t calm you as it usually does. You remember the pain, the torture Thanos’s children inflicted on you and him. You pull your knees to your chest and start crying. “It’s just a memory. It’s over.” You repeat to yourself quietly. Loki wakes up from your sudden movements and turns over to see your distressed state.

“(Y/n)?” He immediately sits up and pulls you to his chest. “Darling, I’m here. We’re safe now.” Loki whispers in your ear. He rubs your back in small soothing circles and wraps your arms around his neck for you. “Nothing is ever going to harm you again.” Loki knows why you’re crying. It’s a routine he wishes he could stop. “I swear.” You cry against his neck, unable to breathe. “Take your time, love.” He kisses your forehead and pets your hair soothingly. “I’m here and he’s gone.” You nod, but still can’t stop the tears.

“I-I’m s-sorry!”

“Shhh.” Loki rocks you gently. “Don’t be sorry for this. What he did was unforgivable.” Loki whispers. “I wish I could go back and save you from this nightmare.” He feels his own tears slip. You sniffle, but run out of tears to cry.

“L-Loki…” You still feel like you’re drowning. Loki wipes your tears gently.

“Look at me, little one.” You stare into his eyes, trying to get lost in them. “That’s it. It’s just us. That monster is dead and we lived. We won.” He brushes back your hair from your face. “It’s going to be okay from now on. Nothing in these nine realms will take me away from you.”

“I’m scared about it happening again, about-about if you really did die in front of me as a punishment.” Your voice is soft. “Loki, please…”

“Dear,” he kisses your cheeks. “I’m right here.” Loki takes your hands and places them onto his cheeks. “Can you feel me?” He kisses you gently. “See me?” You nod your head. “Then I am here, really here. Not a dream, or a wish.” You kiss him passionately. Loki returns your kiss eagerly.

“Loki, I’m sorry for what happened to you.” You whisper.

“Darling, nothing that happened was your fault.” He sighs and keeps you close to his chest. “He would have just killed you or me if you disobeyed.” You slowly relax, knowing Loki doesn’t blame you for the torture he endured. “I’m sorry for your torture as well.” Loki kisses you gently.

“It’s as you said.” You yawn. “It wasn’t your fault.” You curl up in his lap and settle down.

“Wake me up if you have your nightmare again.” Loki whispers. You nod your head and close your eyes. Loki stays awake until he feels your breathing slow down. “There you go, little one.” He recalls the months you and him were captured by Thanos after falling into the pit together. Nothing could have prepared him for what Thanos had in mind. He had used you to keep Loki in line and vice versa. If one of you failed, the other was tortured. Loki starts crying as you sleep. “I swear I will never fail again, (Y/n).” He falls back against the pillows, exhausted and praying for a better morning with you.


End file.
